


The Pitfalls of Muggle Travel

by Ginger Jam (skylite)



Series: Molly Prewett: Now in Arthur Weasleyvision [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 100 word drabble, F/M, Harry Potter - Freeform, Hogwarts, hp100, the weasleys - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-10-09
Updated: 2005-10-09
Packaged: 2018-04-01 07:18:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4010806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skylite/pseuds/Ginger%20Jam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Title: The Pitfalls of Muggle Travel<br/>Character[s]: Arthur Weasley<br/>Rating: G<br/>House: Hufflepuff<br/>Word Count: 100<br/>Challenge: Smoke<br/>Spoilers: None<br/>Notes: I am no longer really part of the Harry Potter fandom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Pitfalls of Muggle Travel

CHECK. ENGINE. SOON.

Arthur squinted at the dash. That couldn't bode well. 

It didn't; the car coughed white smoke from its bonnet and stopped almost immediately thereafter.

He sighed; he knew how driving an automobile worked, but "Reparo!" wasn't working.

His parents had warned him fooling with Muggle devices was a dodgy prospect; he'd so wanted to impress Molly. 

Car or no car, he was going to see Molly tonight. He left the Anglia at the roadside and took off at a brisk jog.

His composure held until it began to rain.

He screamed in frustration as a passing Muggle-motorist splashed him.


End file.
